Conventional electronic weapons use a propellant to launch one or more electrodes toward a human or animal target to deliver a stimulus signal through the target to inhibit locomotion by the target. A thin wire couples a signal generator in the electronic weapon to each launched electrode positioned in or near the target. The signal generator provides the stimulus signal through the target via the filament, the one or more electrodes, and a return path to complete a closed circuit. The return path may be through earth and/or through a second filament and electrode.